Many transport networks, such as public transport network, are designed and operated by complex computer systems. These computer systems operate the network such that the network provides frequent scheduled services during peak demand and less frequent scheduled services during off-peak periods as the cost for running the frequent scheduled services is not justified in those periods.
In designing the transport network, some designing computer systems follow a hub and spoke paradigm, where feeders (spokes) provide load, such as goods or passengers, over short distances to central collection points (hubs). Large capacity transport modes, such as large aircrafts or large ships, transport the loads between hubs before they are distributed by the feeders.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.